Sweet Nothings
by spazzing
Summary: nothing.


Captured

He slammed her against the wall with his hands holding her wrists to the wall. He closed in on her, crushing her bosom with his chest, irritating her hormones, making her feel things she didn't want to feel.

"You won't get away _this time_ Weasley," he sneered.

Her eyes flashed at him, and gave him an expressionless face, and looked away.

He stroked the side of her face, and threaded his finger through her copper red curls. He pushed his heavy body forward, grinding against her hip.

"Get off of me, you dirtbag!" she screamed, her voice dripping with disgust.

Draco clicked his tongue "tsk tsk tsk, manners my dear." His hands slinked their way to the back of her dress and quickly unzipped her green gown, revealing her sinewy form.

His eyes wandered, sending pangs of desire shooting up her spine. She didn't like feeling this way, not at all.

Draco hardened at the sight of her lusciously full breasts, he trailed his finger in between them. This simple gesture sent warning signals to her brain. But she didn't know what to do, standing half naked in front of the man.

Ginny saw his eyes flicker as they wandered lower. "I wonder why you're not wearing any panties." Ginny's mouth made the smallest squeak as her reply. Draco's hand stole its way to her ass cheek and pinched it. Doing exactly the opposite of what she intended, she let out a small moan.

Her reaction only lead to more wanting from Draco. Both of his hands cupped her buttocks, pushing her against him. Her eyes were in fury flaming behind the curtain of red hair, initiating a smirk on his face.

"Let me GO!" she tried to push him away, but he had learned to resist from all that Quidditch playing. Ginny started to pound on his chest, but he idly picked her up and threw her down on the green bed.

She quickly turned and clambered her way to the other side of the bed, melting at the thought of him stripping right behind her, if she took a peek…

No! She wouldn't do that, sinking as low as he could! Draco smugly took off his clothing as he watched her thighs move away from him. Before she reached the end of the large mattress, his warm hands grabbed her slender ankles.

She was wet as a puddle when he stole two fingers inside of her. She felt one of his warm hands press on to her rear as she shrieked loudly.

He slowly played with her folds, rubbing her clit. Moaning in pleasure as her walls hungrily clamped on to his fingers. Panting, his breath lightly blew on her, creating sensations she never knew. He pumped his fingers in and out, mindlessly biting on her cheek.

He definitely loved her ass.

Pain throbbed through him as he heard her moan, unafraid to show him what he was doing to her. She bit her bottom lip straining from the torture of his fingers wriggling inside of her. Her back suddenly stiffened and her body sunk down onto the bed sheets. Draco's fingers slowly pulled out of her, he smirked at her while she watched him lick his fingers.

Ginny felt Draco's weight shifting on the bed, as the blood thumped loudly in her ears. She watched him with her glazed eyes, following him as he flipped her on back.

"You… scum…" she breathed as he slowly drew circles on her stomach. God he was beautiful in the moonlight. He was sitting at the end of the bed still.

"We're not done." He watched amusingly, as her chest rose up and down, catching her breath.He growled as he slowly climbed up beside her. She yelped when she felt his hands crawl on her thighs.

She was now definitely awake. Ginny didn't want him to have all the fun. She quickly put her hand in between them and grabbed him.

He moaned in pleasure. She smugly let her pinky swirl around his tip, only causing more pain for him.

Still holding on him, she made to kiss his mouth, when he suddenly arched down and pushed both of her breasts together and bit on both of her nipples. Ginny shrieked, squeezing him tighter than ever. He rocked his hips while her hand latched on.

He greedily enclosed his mouth on one mound, kneading the other with his fingers. He bit her nipple and tugged it gently, his tongue flicking at the he other one as she mewed softly.

Her other hand, glided up his chest and pinched his man boob. That was something new for him. And it was a very brutal of her. He whimpered silently into her breast as she continued to stroke harder each time.

Draco abruptly stopped and lifted his head, he pulled himself out of her hands. Skillfully, he grabbed her ankles and held them above her head. Ginny was ready to scream, feeling her private area stretched by this horny man. He stared at her pussy spread wide out for him, she was practically dripping. He kissed her gently, while she cried out his name. He slowly slid inside her.

"Ravish me, Draco."

Merlin, he was big.

Draco started to move, thrusting in and out of her. At first, she refused to perform for him, until he pushed her ankles higher, burying himself further into her. She screamed more wildly with her hands pulling on the bed sheets.

She bucked her hips, moving with him in the same beat, becoming harder, every time calling out his name. His grip on her legs, tightened while he drove himself deeper and faster. They were almost over the edge, Draco's hands slid down to the inside of her thighs, letting her calves fall down.

She yelled at the sudden movement of her legs falling down. Ginny could finally watch his eyes staring back at her as beads of sweat ran down his face. While lost in her own world, she screamed in surprise when he pinched her clitoris, moving with his thrusts.

He finally pushed himself, giving one last hard thrust. She screamed as her body shook with her orgasm. She moaned loudly as they rode out of their release together.

Draco gently pulled out from her and collapsed beside her, watching her panting with her eyes closed.

She willingly rolled into his arms. He buried his face into her throat and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She ran her hands on his broad back, he nuzzled his nose gently at her temple. Her sweaty curls tickled at his cheek.

"I love you Malfoy," she silently said with her eyes closed, smiling to his neck.

"I love you, Mrs. Malfoy," he answered her.

He pulled the green covers over them. They silently slept in their new manor, the first day back from their honeymoon.

…..

A/N: this was my first Lemon. I hope it was Lemony enough. Sorry, KC, you weren't online so I updated without you p. I actually asked Wayne to, but he said no. Silly me.

God I am so perverted.

I hope you guys review.


End file.
